Darkest Days
by xChibi Okami
Summary: The New Generation of Demigods are on another quest, but this is the hardest one. The world is now on the edge of destruction if these two gods aren't found. What will happen to Greek Mythology? More likely what will happen to the world? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the submission form for the new story! I will put up a beginning tomorrow cause I wrote to many things today! Anyways heres the submission I'll take any, but I'm looking for mostly**

**Antagonist characters and some rivalry characters with the mains (those characters will be excepted immediately) If your character isn't chosen and its either one of those then that means I already got all those characters, But don't worry I am taking more characters until the new full pledge chapter is up. After the submission form it is just the prologue.**

**Demigod Form Requirements; May have only 2 characters per reader/reviewer **

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Godly/or Demigod Parent: (Can select major or minors Gods and if you want demigod parents PJO characters)**

**Mortal Parent (and stepparent): (This is for people who has God or Minor gods parents)**

**Siblings (only full ones [Blood related]):**

**Age and Birthday (Any age just not toddler or infant o_o somewhere around teenage years?):**

**Hometown:**

**Powers:**

**Appearance (Try being Detailed):**

**Personality (Detailed):**

**Weapon(s):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Romantic Interest: (Can Pick My characters, someone elses characters, or your own.)**

**How They Got to Camp:**

**When They Where Claimed:**

**Camp Clothes:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Any catchphrase or quotes?:**

**Anything Important to Add?:**

**(Characters from previous series: Fall Archer, Winter Archer, Alena Jackson, Chloe Jackson, Jennifer Jackson, Alexander Maxwell, Seth Flames, Elizabeth Rue Smith, Yannic Cold, Rex Thompson, Arixo Ezen, Ceara Regan, Jacob Grant, and Ardelle Di Angelo.)**

**HOPE TO SEE ALL YOUR SUBMIT**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Yea I finally got to it? So what? I'm having a hard time since um...I just noticed out of my PJO fanfics I have like 4 completed out of a whole bunch...That sucks xD so yea I'll be very busy .**

**OH AND I MAY USE SOME CHARACTER SUBMITS FROM MY LAST SERIES**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jennifer P.O.V

I groaned wandering around New York. I looked over my left and saw Avery reading a book while walking in this busy crowd. Since I did not wanna lose her I held her hand while she walked so it kinda felt awkward.

Avery Stoll is the Daughter of Katie and Travis Stoll so basically she can be either be officially a Daughter of Demeter or Hermes. Yes she is fifteen years old at the moment, which leads to why is a thirteen year old leading her? Avery has ginger shoulder length curly hair which kinda mixed in with both Katie and Travis's hair style and color.

"Avery, do you think you can stop reading?" I whined while staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No I can not," Avery replied while continuing the book. I sighed in defeat and stared at the crowd, who were swarming by. We were meant to look for any activity going on outside of Camp, "alley." she spoke up.

"What?" I asked before being pushed into the alley way with her. I looked at her with a glare, but all she did was pay attention to her prank book.

"I felt a presence in here." She replied all bored then she usually was. I glared at her one almost compared to my sister, Chloe Jackson, glare.

"What presence? I don't sense anyone!" I screamed before starting to march back into the crowd, but a crashing sound came followed by yelling and kicking.

For once throughout this whole trip, Avery finally looks up from her book. I glared at her and she just gave me a shrug, "Is someone getting raped?" she asked me.

"How should I know!" I screamed.

"Someone is on their time of month." Avery giggled. I turned bright red and tackled her to the ground ready to strangle her, but she easily pushed me off. I grunted in response before standing up again.

"You're so cruel you know that?" I told her. She just giggled.

"I'm the daughter of the camp's biggest prankster, what do you expect? I gotta represent." Avery laughed before walking deeper into the alley.

"So true." I sighed before catching up to her. Avery put her pocket book away and just walked casually through the alleyway like she was a mortal.

"Katharine!" A male's voice called out. For some odd reason, the voice was so familiar to me that I had to get there to find out, but Avery held me back.

"Hang on," She whispered before getting out her bow and arrows, "they might be part of that traitor's group." Avery told me. I nodded fearing that Ceara might be with them.

"Kat, No!" A more feminine voice screamed. The voice was almost so addicting like a charm speaker, but yet soft and seductive.

"No! Don't mix it with th-" The male's voice was cut off when something explode. Avery and I stepped back quickly behind the wall while crumbling of wall and dust along with garbage came.

"Kat!" The girl's voice whined.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Another feminine voice came, but this time it was more mature and older yet uncertain about many things.

"I can't believe we are so much younger then you and yet we know how to control our powers," The male voice sighed like he was worried, "do you think we can get you to camp any faster?" he asked.

"I only have a learner's permit!" The mature girl screamed.

"Jen," A voice called. I turned around and saw Arixo Ezen, Daughter of Hades, standing there with her martial arts uniform on. The only thing with this uniform is that it kept your scent away and replace it with something on your mind, "Chloe said to come back."

"Hang on." I told her immediately and peaked over Avery's head the best I can. I could feel Arixo's stare bore my skull before I could turn around.

"We found demigods." Avery whispered.

"You two are useless," Arixo sighed before doing the ninja like thing and climbing up the ladder to the building and onto the roof.

"We aren't useless!" I shouted in a soft tone. I sighed and leaned against the building wall since I didn't feel well. After the Archers left I couldn't be my normal self.

I closed my eyes waiting for Arixo to finally come around the corner with the three demigods, but I never heard any ruckus. I opened one eye and saw Avery looking up, "She going?" I whispered.

"No, but she is removing her weapons." Avery told me. I stepped forward and looked up to see she was actually removing all the weapons she has.

"Is she crazy?" I whispered.

"Who knows?" Avery replied.

I looked up and at her and she was at the edge of the building, "Fall f-in Archer!" she screamed. I heard garbage cans being moved quickly.

"Avery get your bow ready!" I shouted and pulling out a pen. I uncapped it and it revealed a three foot long celestial sword, the one sword my father, Perseus Jackson, used.

Avery got into a stance with her bow ready. I looked up and saw Arixo jumping off, "Get back here Archer! You owe us an explanation!" she exclaimed and tackling Fall.

Fall stepped out from behind the wall blocking every attack Arixo threw at him, "What explanation! I told you I was coming back after school was over!" he shouted.

"The explanation on why we saw you with Ceara on April the First!" Arixo screamed throwing a punch to his face, but Fall grabbed it.

"I was with Scarlet!" Fall Archer, Son of Apollo, shouted. He grabbed Arixo by the waist and pulled her down with him so that he has her pinned to the floor, "Winter was the one I left alone at our house!"

"Ceara told us it was you!" Arixo screamed.

Scarlet Ruby, Daughter of Aphrodite, ran towards Fall. She looked like a whole new person with a martial arts uniform and bag, "Arixo, he is telling the truth, " Scarlet explained, "we were helping Katharine here with homework."

"Fall doing homework!" I finally decided to speak up. I started cracking up leaning against Avery, but all I had to do was hide the surpassing smile on Fall's return.

"What was Winter doing with Ceara!" Arixo screamed. Fall got off her and helped her up in the process before pulling her into a hug.

"Miss you too?" He said in a questioning voice before looking up at me. He smiled and let go of Arixo before approaching me, "Hey Jennifer, I missed you." Fall said with a grin.

"I missed you too!" I screamed finally just showing him that big smile and giving him such a bear hug, "Everyone is going to be so excited in seeing you, but back to the Arixo's question, where is Winter?" I asked.

Scarlet's eyes became a different shade of red while Fall's eyes turned a dark shade of blue, but he turned around with his arm around my shoulder I could feel him trembling, "Ceara got him." Fall told us.

**Okay so how was this chapter! And yes I did make Winter go against them, but it'll be fun having a small sibling rivalry with him and Fall. Hahaha Also there are couples from my last series still here, but you'll be surprised on how I twisted it so much.**

**I'M STILL TAKING CHARACTERS BY THE WAY!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha sorry for not updating in so long. I apologize, but right now my writing tool document thing is acting up right now so yea...its going to take a while for me to write or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Arixo's P.O.V

"What do you mean Winter went with Ceara?" I questioned. I looked at Fall with a deep glare just focusing that him and me were the only people in this alley way.

Fall took a step away from Jennifer and unbutton his baseball jersey. I kinda blushed at the sight, but I had to hide it, "I came home from karate practice and Ceara attacked me along with taking my brother, who was half asleep, but he was willing to actually go with her." Fall explained while showing us the long scar on his chest.

"I couldn't do anything," Scarlet Ruby, Daughter of Aphrodite, spoke up while clenching her fist, "I'm still as useless since I left camp."

Fall hid one of his eyes in depression, but Avery was able to lighten up the mood, "Boy!" Avery shouted grabbing a fistful of Fall's hair, "I heard from Alena that you had nice blue eyes now we can't see them!"

"Alena?" Fall whispered.

"Yes, Alena Jackson, you're childhood friend, the girl you teased, the girl you left." I elaborated for him.

Fall ran towards the girl with dark brown hair and hid behind her, "She'll kick my ass! I just have a feeling she will!" he exclaimed hiding behind the girl.

"I'm pretty sure, she won't." The girl reassured him. Fall looked at her with a smile, but hugged around her waist still peeking out from behind her shoulder.

"Kat," Scarlet spoke up. We all turned towards her and she got out this red belt that matched her hair and eyes and tied it around her waist, "move so I'll have to use brutal force on Archer." she smiled a sweet, delicate smile, but behind that I can feel intense rage.

"Don't leave me, Kat." Fall whimpered like a little kid.

"Avery," I called out. She walked to my side, "grab Jennifer and the new girl and try getting to camp somehow in Hermes fast okay?" I demanded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll transport these two by shadow traveling." I replied before walking over to Fall and Scarlet. They both grabbed their bags, but they were arguing badly, "shut up!" I shouted before pushing them into a wall with me still holding onto them.

Fall was the first to stumble out along with Scarlet. Once I got out of the shadow, I felt weak so Fall had to catc- well break my fall. I still had conscious, but I didn't have any energy at all. "Thanks." I managed a whisper before Fall helped me up and carried me on his back while Scarlet carried his bag.

"Hey!" Jennifer greeted with a big smile. I looked up from Fall's shoulder and saw her coming out of the Grey Sisters' cab.

I muttered into Fall's shoulder not willing to speak until I got all my energy. Kat was coming up the hill with Avery behind her and she seemed to have this complete annoyed look, but it was all blurred.

"I can't believe someone like those three can actually annoy me to the edge that I wanted to throw their eye outside the cab like in the myths." Avery said a loud.

"Haha," Fall laughed. I smiled against his shoulder I didn't know why, but every time I seem to be around him or Winter they just seem to make me wanna just be happy around everyone which is abnormal for Daughter of Hades. "lets just get inside kay, Avery?" Fall asked quickly learning her name.

"I just wanna strangle those three because of how they want that one tooth and eye." Avery sighed in frustration before going up the hill.

"Yea lets go Kat," Scarlet smiled at Kat, "I wanna show you the new home you have here in camp." she smiled and from my blurred image I could see Scarlet tugging on Kat.

Fall readjusted me on his back so I could be more comfortable and he can hold onto me more secure while we go up the hill, "You know we never had a proper 'I miss you' exchange." Fall spoke up with a bit of laughter.

"To lazy." I mumbled into his shirt while holding onto him and resting.

"Oh come on," Fall whined while he walked us both up the hill, "you I missed you greatly, but why can't you say that you missed me huh?" he asked like a little child.

I groaned before holding onto him tightly by the neck, "I missed you, Archer." I said to just please him. I let go of my strangling hold and let him continue with breathing and living.

He continued to talk to me while he walked us up the hill and I guess having me on his back kinda made the walk up the steep hill hard since he was acting delicate around me, "I could walk now." I said regaining my energy.

We stopped for a second before he set me down. I smiled at him in thanks before continued our walk up the hill to camp, "Hey Arixo," He spoke up. I turned to him, "how has Chloe held up without her parents and having this whole major quest on her shoulders?"

"Well..."I was a bit hesitant in telling him.

We finally entered camp and the first thing we heard was, "Ceara what!" A very loud, stressed out voice exclaimed.

"Arixo." Fall called out. I looked at him once more and this time he was hiding behind my back.

"You're such a wimp." I mentioned before looking up and saw Chloe stomping out of the Big House with Alena, Jennifer, along with Jacob Scotts, Alena's boyfriend. I couldn't tell nor anyone else that knew Fall and Alena that she got a boyfriend, but it was all because of this little match up game Aphrodite cabin was doing.

"Chloe calm down," Alena reassured while walking to us. Fall stayed hidden behind me, "I'm sure that Winter has a perfectly good reason for going to Ceara, right Jennifer?"

"Actually," Jennifer hesitated in telling us, but she was eventually going to spill it out, "I wasn't really paying attention when he was explaining."

"He? Who is he?" Chloe asked a bit frustrated. She was standing right in front of me with a stressed look.

"Winter's brother of course~" Jennifer chimed in a sing song voice.

"Fall is here!" A very loud excited shout came.

"Ardelle," Jacob Scotts said in a very worried tone.

Jacob is a Son of Athena, which kinda makes him related to Alena, but Aphrodite kids convince other wise saying Greek Gods have incest relationship all the time. He has this reddish goldish type hair which is so thick and flippy, I mean it doesn't pass his hair! There is also his eyes, blue-green. That is highly unnatural for children of Athena.

"Where is Fall?" Alena asked Jennifer. She only gave a shrug and pointed at me like I committed a murder.

I sighed stepping to the side giving up Fall's cover, but for some reason he had this facade on that quick, "Hey Jacksons, hows it been?" he asked in a smooth tone.

"Hows it been!" Chloe exclaimed marching up to him and grabbing him by the collar. Even though Chloe was a year younger from Fall, she still seemed to scare the living day light out of him.

"I miss you too?" Fall said uncertain.

Chloe finally let her stress leave her body and she hugged Fall. This was actually the first time she looked relax after all the arranging for the quests. "I missed you! You freakin idiot!" she screamed into his shirt.

Fall laughed, but when he saw Alena standing there it all stopped. Chloe kept on hugging him, but she looked at Alena too, who was just astonished, "You're actually back.."

"The one and only." Fall replied with a wink.

Alena ran towards Fall, but not without getting permission from Jacob. Jacob will not like Fall because he dislikes bad guys and well Fall will act like a player which is something like a player. When Alena ran towards Fall she gave him a big hug.

"You idiot! I thought you were going to Iris message us!" Alena screamed into his shirt. I smiled at the sight and when I turned around t pick up my bag, I saw someone running up the hill with a larger shadow.

"Help! Some Hades ass demigod help!" A voice that sounded so much like a teenager, but yet so tired like as a mid forties man.

"We can't leave camp," Alena explained, "we have strong scent and I don't think Arixo has the energy to even attack with her powers."

"So Jacob and Fall, do you want to go?" I asked.

"Haha me fighting with him?" Fall asked a little shocked, but behind that easy facade he seemed pissed, "over my dead body."

"I can arrange that for you." Chloe threatened and from where I stood. She tightened her hug really badly that I saw Fall breathing stopped, "so whats your choice?" she smiled.

"F-Fine!" Fall let out a loud breather once Chloe and Alena let go of him. He looked at Jacob before nodding his head to the entrance, "lets go."

**Yea I know Ookami update faster. Fine I will, but look Fall regrouped with Chloe and Alena son with Ardelle :D...but Alena has a boyfriend and if Alena has a boyfriend what will Fall do? And another question, can this dude have a connection with Ceara in any way?**

**Please Review. Plus if Sugoi isn't my beta anymore or I won't bother her anymore, but who wants to be my beta? Hit my up in PM**

**-Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup ;) Haha I shouldn't even try xD so yea Ookami is really feeling writing inspired so stories beware of update :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Fall's P.O.V

"But wait," Arixo called out before we set foot outside the camp where the mysteries person is fighting a larger shadow. "you don't have your glasses with you."

I smiled faintly looking at her, "Winter took both of them," I said in disgust before removing my wristband, "but dad hooked me up after finding me laying on the ground in mom's house."

"So what did he hook you up with?" Alena asked. I looked at her and I hid a faint blush.

"You'll see." I smiled before grabbing Jacob. With everyone just looking at Alena and Jacob with envy along with Alena having to ask him permission to hug me, I suspected they're dating.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed while I pulled him out of the camp boarders. I sighed in annoyance since he did act like my brother when I'm out of line.

"Parent?" I asked while removing black and white bracelet. I placed it around my wristband so it aligned with the horizontal line of the cross design.

"O-Oh um Athena." Jacob replied in a uncertain tone around me. What is wrong with him?

"Aren't you suppose to be related to Alena somehow?" I questioned before pricking my finger with a sharp rock. I swiped my blood across the vertical line of the cross.

"I g-guess, but you never know." He laughed nervously.

I let out a frustrated sigh before speaking, "Sanguis vita est." I muttered before my wristband and bracelet along with some of my blood turned into a crossbow.

"What the Hades!" Jacob shouted while backing away.

"Just get your weapon out," I muttered before standing up holding onto the handle of my crossbow, "and you better not hold me back."

"I've been here longer." He replied fishing something out of his pocket. Jacob took out a celestial gold gun which grew into size. I couldn't tell what type, but it looked like Browning Hi-Power Pistol, 9mm probably?

"Lets just see who is more better." I scoffed before taking off on a run. He came right after, but with his expression he was doing what Athena kids do best, think.

"Finally!" Someone shouted while leaving his hide out from behind a tree to meet us. I looked at him and it was Ardelle's uncle, Skylar Grace.

"Sorry!" I said in apologizes, "but its nice to see you once more, Skylar." I spoke waving at him, but quickly avoiding a swing from the shadow.

"Nemean Lion!" Jacob shouted. I looked over at him and saw it was starting to swing at him and for us this isn't good with our long range weapons.

"No duh! Gods!" Skylar whined before charging at it with his sword.

I started climbing a tree for better range. I got some splinters causing blood to drip onto my crossbow, which isn't a good sign either. "Jacob! Skylar! Distract it until I got a good hit!" I shouted while perching myself onto a tree branch.

"Try getting it in the mouth!" Jacob shouted while side stepping from each swipe from the claws.

"Why is he out anyways! I thought he would be in his cave, or much better Hades place!" I exclaimed while aiming at it, but with all the moving.

"I don't know what happened! Hades told Charon to watch the underworld while he watches Mt. Olympus during Zeus's absent!" Skylar shouted slashing at the lion, but his sword almost rebounded off from the skin.

"This isn't fair!" I shouted while trying to get a good aim at Nemean Lion.

"Can you at least get a good aim yet!" Skylar shouted while attacking the Lion, but with no luck we can't even get it to face me.

I was about to release the trigger until something covered my eyes, "Go to sleep and fall into a peaceful sleep." A man whispered into my ear. I went limp.

"_Winter! Scarlet! I'm back from practice sorry I took so long!" I exclaimed while putting my jacket down and undoing my brown belt, "sensi just told me that I can take my black belt examination tomorrow!"_

_I removed my Gi top and placing it on top of my backpack. I started walking down the hallway with a white shirt on along with my uniform's pants. "Hey Scarlet! Winter! Where are you!" I exclaimed going down the hall with a milk carton._

"_We're up in your room!" Scarlet's voice echoed down the hallway._

_I spit the milk out in the wall and started running down the hallway forgetting the milk carton, "You aren't suppose to be in my room!" I shouted._

_I ran upstairs and then to the right where my room was placed across Winter's and Scarlet's room just right down the hall. I burst into my room only to be met with a knife._

"_Whats up, Fall Knight Archer." A voice smiled. My widen eyes looked up from the blade and at the one holding it, Ceara Regan._

"_I'm sorry, Fall." Scarlet's voice whispered. I looked down and saw she was slouched against the wall with a bleeding arm. My eye twitched._

"_What are you doing here." I demanded while keeping my eyes locked on the blade._

"_I just wanted to visit my favorite twins and red head." Ceara winked at me. She held onto Winter tightly with her hand covering his eyes._

"_Let go of my brother." I said in a demanding voice while my hand tried reaching for my glasses._

_Ceara threw the knife and it pinned my hand to the wall. I shouted in pain while I felt my hand throb, "Not so fast," she said in a whisper before placing my brother gently on my bed, "now Fall, you know you don't do anything rude when a lady is talking to you."_

"_Go fuck yourself." I replied while feeling my hand throb still. I was in deep pain from this blade._

_Ceara walked over to me while tracing her finger against my face, "You're really rude," she sighed before throwing a kick to my stomach. I fell to my knee in pain, "I guess karate doesn't teach discipline." _

_She pulled the knife out of my hand and put it in front of me. The blood on the blade fell on to the ground in front of me, "Ceara?" A faint whisper came._

"_Winter! You're awake~" Ceara cheered before walking over to him and sitting close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, "your brother is being mean to me!"_

_I looked at her and kneeling down on the ground dumbfounded on how a Daughter of Hermes is a good charm speaker, but I keep forgetting Scarlet taught her almost everything._

"_Don't worry Ceara," Winter replied before kissing her on the forward. I made a disgust look before finding the energy to stand up, "I'll take care of the pest."_

"_Oh come on Winter you don't seriously think you can get rid of me for Regan, right?" I asked while holding my hand to my shirt._

"_Yes I do," he smiled before getting up. He picked up my glasses and changed it into a crossbow along with a quiver of arrows._

_My eyes widen when he launched the first arrow. I ducked in time, but at that time I just felt like it was matrix all of a sudden._

"_I wonder if my big brother can handle his younger brother." Winter laughed before launching another arrow. I ducked once more._

"_Can't we work this out!" I exclaimed._

_I looked to see where Ceara had gone, but she wasn't on the bed enjoying this fight like I would of pictured it. But I did see her in front of Scarlet giving her a bitch slap before an arrow came flying._

_I moved quickly outside the hallway, "Winter!" I exclaimed._

"Fall! Fall! Wake up!" A voice called. I opened my eyes to see everyone gathered around me like I was caused in some sort of accident.

I groaned sitting up and holding my head, "What happened?" I asked feeling completely sick.

"After we finally got a bullet into the lion's mouth we found you completely passed out on the ground. What happened back there?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, you were all shouting Winter and Scarlet and all that annoying things." Skylar added.

Scarlet sat down on my bed and rubbed my arm, "We'll find him eventually." she reassured.

"And what if we don't! He is my blood brother for crying out loud!" I shouted putting my hands up to my forehead covering my eyes, "I don't want to lose him like how I am to my mother."

**1st updatation story complete ;) I'll probably just do a few more Idk ~ Oh! And in the next chapter you'll find out what happened to Fall and Winter's mother along with many other things!**

**Review~**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 or 4 days I'm not sure, but I was busy in a really cool looking forum you should join. Its really easy just go to Forum-Books-Percy Jackson and the Olympians- then look for the forum called Live it Up: Percy Jackson.**

**Haha Hope everyone joins :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chloe's P.O.V

"Our mom was diagnosed with cancer late December and that is when Winter was starting to act really weird." Fall explained while fidgeting around.

Scarlet rubbed Fall's arm while looking away herself, "Ms. Archer is in the hospital for caring and knows the boys and me are in camp." she explained.

"I'm losing her slowly.." Fall whispered with his voice cracking slowly.

I cleared my throat once everyone became sad. They looked at me, "Fall, Scarlet lets go to the training field." I demanded.

"Why?" Fall asked.

"There is someone you might like to see." I smiled walking out of the infirmary and towards the fighting field. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

I heard everyone following me. Alena, Jennifer, Jacob, and Arixo making comments about how Fall might look, but not revealing who we'll see.

"Seriously who!" Fall exclaimed around anxious.

We stopped in front of a crowd surrounding some fighters. I smiled at her since she was in the handicap match against four other opponents.

Fall stumbled next to me and saw her, "Ardelle!" he exclaimed.

"Brian left flank! William and Charisse right flank! I got down straight!" Penelope Sullivan, Daughter of Ares, shouted.

Penelope Sullivan is a Daughter of Ares. She doesn't act like a regular Ares kid in fact she is really nice and I remember she came to camp like in late January. Penelope, or well Presley is just fourteen years old and is already outstanding in all the camp subjects.

"This won't work! Ardelle is already pumped up!" Brian Markins, Son of Athena, shouted taking a mad dash away from Ardelle's deadly slashes.

Brian Markins is a Son of Athena and Jacob's half younger brother. He is really dedicated into fighting and studying for a twelve year old. Brian came to camp with a wilderness group that I think Piper and Leo were in. Oh did I mention that he is dedicated in also trying to beat Ardelle?

"Move it Will!" Charisse Aguiluz, Daughter of Poseidon, exclaimed using his back us a trampoline launching herself at Ardelle. Ardelle just saw it and blocked her sword with one of her dual blades.

Charisse Aguiluz is a Daughter of Poseidon and well..my half aunt. Yes, she is related to my dad in some demigod way. She is fourteen years old and came from Pampanga, Philippines. She is really bright for a Poseidon child unlike my dad. Charisse came to camp in early November with a feminine satyr named Jaya Wood.

"I got you Ardelle!" William Hanson, Son of Hermes, exclaimed taking a step away from behind Charisse and going after Ardelle.

William Hanson a Son of Hermes obviously still has lots of siblings normal for Hermes kid. He is someone else who came from Pampanga, Philippines and is fourteen just like Charisse. He is such the typical Hermes child, but with a bit Apollo and Athena. Will came here in late November by Jaya Woods.

Ardelle smirked before falling back holding up her dual blades into a 'X' blocking Will's attack. She kicked him back into Charisse before jumping back up herself.

"You're so lucky I didn't break your nose Hanson!" Ardelle laughed before noticing Penelope making a move and slashing at her. She had a short time to recollect herself.

Penelope pointed her sword at Ardelle's neck smiling. "Your move, Di Angelo." she remarked.

Ardelle pushed down the sword from her neck and held out her hand, "Good match." she smiled.

"Woo! We beat Ardelle and no one got their nose broken!" Will and Brian cheered while dancing around.

Jennifer was the first to take off and tackle Ardelle down in a hug. "Ardelle!" she squealed hugging her best friend.

Ardelle smiled hugging Jennifer back, "Hey Jennifer! I see you're back from looking for some demigods!" she cheered.

"Yea and you can't believe who I found!" Jennifer smiled brightly that she almost blinded me.

I pushed Fall out of the group and he stumbled out. He got his composure back and waved at Ardelle, "Yo."

"Fall!" Ardelle screamed. Jennifer helped her up and she immediately tackled poor Fall down to the ground. Isn't it ironic that his name is Fall and he always falls?

"Hey Ardelle." Fall smiled hugging Ardelle. They both stood up hugging each other until Ardelle pushed him away.

"Chloe did you tell him?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked a bit confused.

I smiled weakly looking at Alena for some help, but she just shrugged and sprinted away with Jacob. My eye twitched, "Alena!" I screamed.

"You're on your own Chloe!" she shouted back.

Sometimes I wish the Aphrodite cabin didn't hook her up with Jacob cause they always have this connection of just running away when things go hard.

"What was that?" Fall asked a bit confused. I looked at him and couldn't bare to tell him the news.

I sighed looking at him with a faint smile, "You're going on another quest overseas!" I faked cheered smiling. No one knows this about Fall, but he gets seasick easily.

**Crappy I know. I'm sorry, but I was really stumped and I needed to describe the characters that will also go on the quest. Yes I know many people want Alena and Jacob to break up I will get to that! For now...WHO WANTS A ALENA X FALL CHAPTER!**

**Review...or not...**

**-Ookami**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea I apologize for not updating, but I am highly getting writers block and I am getting more and more lazy...I think school actually helps me write o.O Thats like the only time I write o.o...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Fall's P.O.V

"You are fucken crazy Chloe! I am not going out at sea!" I exclaimed already panicking. I started to march off towards the Apollo cabin, but she stopped me.

"Please Fall! Ardelle won't go on the quest unless you go!" she begged.

I shook my head. I pulled my arm away from her and glared, "I am not going and thats final. I am deathly afraid and I am highly seasick Chloe!" I shouted.

"We might find your brother." Ardelle persuaded.

I pouted. "I'll have my answer by the end of the day." I replied. I headed towards the beach and sat down on the sand looking out in the ocean.

"Hey." I heard a voice.

I turned around and saw the one and only, Alena Jackson. I smiled at her and patted the spot next to me which she took.

"So are you going to go on the quest?" Alena asked.

I looked over at her and shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I wanna find my brother, but I also don't want to be seasick during the quest since people might be worried and not focused."

"You'll figure out your answer soon because you are the weirdo person I met in my childhood." she laughed. I missed that laugh.

"Well thanks and you are the same annoying Jackson I came to like during my childhood." I joked and leaned back.

"You are so funny Archer that you are killing me!" She joked and punched me in the arm softly.

"Oh come on Jackson. Don't tell me you gone soft when I wasn't here to be your very own punching bag." I smiled

Alena didn't take that as a joke and punched me harder. "How was that?" she asked grinning.

I winced in pain and gave her thumbs up. "Okay you got me there! And that really hurts!" I shouted in deep pain from that punch.

"Well the great Fall Knight Archer was my punching bag and," she grabbed my arm and smiled " he has really strong muscles and bones." she smiled.

I looked in her eyes and smiled. "Well thanks for the compliment sweetheart." I laughed.

Her hand slid down from my forearm and held my hand. I looked down and saw our hands intertwined, that made me smile more brightly. I looked at her and she was just looking at the beach like she had no problem in the world.

"Hey Alena." I called out looking at the ocean.

"Yea?" she responded. I could feel her looking at me, but I couldn't even look at her myself.

"Why are you dating Jacob?" I asked in a demanding tone. Her grip on my hand tightened so I looked at her. She had a apology look.

She sighed before responding to me, "I didn't want to, but the Aphrodite cabin convinced me otherwise. I wanted to just leave, but when I started talking to Jacob I felt like I was in another world."

I let go of her hand and stared at her. I was about to get up, but she held me down and continued what she was going to say, "I felt like I was talking to you again Fall. I missed you with all my heart because I- you're my friend." she smiled.

I looked at her. She was holding something back, but I left it go. "You mean I am your best friend." I smirked.

"Sure keep telling yourself that hot shot." she giggled.

"Ouch I am hurt." I laughed.

"Well you should be because you were going to get up and leave this cute young lady here by herself on the beach! That isn't so nice!" she whined and punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow! I am sorry!" I shouted rubbing my shoulder in pain.

"Man, you are such a wimp now." she teased me.

"Thank you for the compliment Alena. I didn't think that I would be called a wimp by my best friend on my first day back to camp." I laughed.

She leaned on my laughing. We kept on talking about things and catching up since we last saw each other also about our childhood together.

"Remember the time I pushed off the roof and into the pool?" she laughed.

"Yea! Thats why I am afraid of going swimming with you!" I laughed. We were leaning on each other while looking at the ocean.

She sighed happily before bringing up the question of the day, "So are you going on the quest?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Thinking about all the times we had with you and your sisters that I am going on the quest. I will get my brother back and I will get Ceara soon." I explained.

She looked in me in the eye and smiled, "Well get Winter back and get back here safely please?" she pleaded.

"I promise Alena." I whispered leaning in.

She leaned in also. My eyes were almost closed and we were centimeters apart before, "Hey guys!" Ardelle smiled.

Alena and I moved away from each other. I can guess we were both red from the embarrassing moment, but I was so close! "Hey Ardelle." I greeted with a small smile.

"I-I'm g-g-going to see C-Chloe now!" Alena stuttered and got up. She walked away quite fast for someone who sat on the beach for three hours straight.

"Bye Alena!" Ardelle smiled.

"Bye." I spoke in a soft voice before turning to the moment killer. "What is it Ardelle?" I asked

"So did you make up your mind?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," I responded.

"So what is it?" she asked highly curious.

"I am going on the quest and I'll try my best not to puke." I smiled. This shall be an interesting quest just like the last time.

**Crappy I know, but this is the best I can do the 50% writers block so :/ try to bare with me as I get over this writers block x.x**

**Review!**

**-Ookami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating! School started which sucks! My plan in completing my stories over summer total fail :P so yea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ardelle's P.O.V

I continued to pack my backpack for the trip. I was kinda happy that Fall is coming along, but what happens? Winter isn't here and Fall gets seasick quickly.

"Knock, knock!" Jennifer's voice exclaimed. I sighed in relief and turned around.

"Whose there?" I grinned.

"Jackson."

"Jackson who?"

"I can't complete it cause Jackson can't make a joke." She pouted. I just laughed at her expression, but hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me?" She smiled and hugged back.

"Because I can!" I exclaimed and laughed, "but I am going on my first quest since Chloe assigned you to the third quest if there ever will be a third quest."

"I know." she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry!" I smiled, "we'll bring back Winter alright and you can punish him all you want!" I reassured her.

Jennifer giggled. "I pretty much will punish him for joining Ceara." she spoke.

"I think everyone will punish him then Fall will step down and protect his brother like a twin should." I explained.

"So true."

I saw that Fall stepped into the Hades cabin and looked around. He whistled, "Nice place here, but why does it have to be so dark and death-ish. Why can't there be at least a flower?" He joked.

"Thats what I said!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Well my brothers won't let me!" I exclaimed glaring at my sleeping brother, "but what can you do?" I sighed while looking disappointed.

"Well I am Apollo's son and I must annoy you so!" he grinned and held up a bull horn, "my cabin is so much better then yours! Ha ha HA!"

I picked up a tennis ball and threw it at his head. He stumbled out of the cabin dropping his bull horn on the way. I picked it up, "Ha! I got the last laugh!" I smirked and threw the bull horn at him.

"You know you didn't have to do that to our friend." Jennifer spoke trying to surpass a small laugh.

"Well he annoyed me!" I pouted.

"Give him some credit Ardelle," Jennifer whispered looking at Fall, who is talking with my brothers, "he is missing his best friend." she reminded me.

I sighed, "Oh yeah."

All the times we spent as children came at me like a speeding train. Winter and Fall never were torn apart and they would always stick together like best friends. Even when we pull them away from each other they always somehow end up back together and when they are together pranks come.

"We'll get him back." Jennifer reassured me.

"But what if Ceara corrupted him completely?" I asked a little worried.

"Then Fall will have to knock some senses into him, or we kill Ceara?" She replied unsure this time.

I sighed and looked at Fall sadly, "I hope we get to Winter before he is fully corrupted by Ceara. I miss him." I admitted.

"We all miss him. Its not the same without the Archers together and being annoying and loud." Jennifer giggled sadly.

Fall walked back over to us and grinned, "So Ardelle, who is coming along?" he asked.

"Jacob, Penelope, and Charisse." I informed him. When I looked up in his eyes I saw confusion and I just laughed missing that old, cute face of his. "You'll understand soon."

"No I won't!" He freaked out.

Jennifer and I just laughed and walked out of the Hades cabin. Fall close behind.

Alena ran up to us out of breath and was mostly Fall. She had this expression that told you it was good news, but also bad news mixed into one.

"Chloe might have the whereabouts on Ceara's location," she explained and looked at Fall, "which means Winter is close to her."

**Yea I know crap, but I can't think we all the crap my teachers are giving for homework =.=...plus my daily naps and stuff like that. I'll try my best to update the best I can.**

**Review please.**

**-Ookami**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do apologize for not updating anymore. I am highly addicted to a forum because I treat them like family then theres to much homework (which I haven't done yet, but I know after I post this chapter I would be done.) So I'll try my best to update. Plus a new story might be posted. **

**If you check out my Facebook page, you know I won't be continuing the following: I'm a Mute II, Regain Whats Lost, Promise You'll be different, or Promise Me? Until further notice, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Thing.**

Fall's P.O.V

"I am not getting on there!" I exclaimed trying to pull myself away from the dock. Jacob and some Ares children were trying to pull me into the boat the best they can.

"We are going on a quest!" Jacob exclaimed.

"So! Its a floating death trap!" I shouted clawing at the wooden dock. A pair of boots stood in front of me.

I looked up and saw the Jacksons looking down at me, "You are so getting in there." Chloe demanded. I whimpered.

"You don't love me do you!" I exclaimed keeping a hold of the wooden board on the dock. She sighed.

"Alena!" Chloe cried out walking off to talk to Ardelle and Charisse.

I looked at Alena, but she stepped on my hand causing me to let go of the wooden board and getting thrown into the boat by Clarisse. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

The boat moved like someone got off. I opened my eyes still in a little pain, but I saw Jacob and Alena holding hands and talking to each other. My heart dropped.

"Fall, you alright?" Jennifer asked helping me up. I nodded still looking at Jacob and Alena with a frown. I never looked at myself as the jealous type of guy, but I guess seeing someone else with Alena brought it out.

"I'm alright Jennifer." I smiled at her, but when I looked at the two again. A pierce into my heart by an accurate arrow shattered it. Jacob and Alena were kissing and she was smiling.

_I am just a friend to her..._I thought to myself going to the side. I stood there looking at the water wih my mind somewhere else.

"Everyone ready?" Ardelle screamed. I held a thumbs up looking at the water.

"Yup!" Penelope and Charisse yelled.

"Ready for a fight!" Jacob laughed walking onto the boat. I was still staring at the water.

"Fall!" Alena's voice screamed. I looked up and put on a fake smile at her, "be careful please!" I smiled at the thought that she is worried about me, "I made sure Jacob will watch you!" she won't stop breaking my heart huh?

I shook it off putting on my best fake smile, "Haha! As if I need help! I'm the great Fall Archer, the one and only." I laughed while grinning.

"Whatever! Just be careful!" she yelled.

Once we set sail and a far enough distance, I frowned. I couldn't contain myself knowing I'm not with Alena and I had to see this moment.

"Hey Fall!" Jacob smiled patting me on the back.

"He-" My mind was in reality and I started to get seasick. I leaned over the edge throwing up.

"Oh you are seasick! I thought that was a excuse for not going!" Jacob shouted rushing over to anyone.

"Fall!" Ardelle panicked rushing over to me.

"I'm alright just focus on the quest." I whispered throwing up over the edge of the boat. I held onto the railing not feeling good at all.

"Yea, but it'll take a while to figure out some pin points of where Ceara is and where she might of hid the gods.." Ardelle whispered.

I nodded, "Why didn't anyone brine medicine!" I shouted throwing up over the edge.

**I know short, but its progress. I'll try my best to update quickly, but I have homework so um...catch yall later!**

**Review please**

**-Ookami -BAKA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn! I have never wrote a story over the weekend in such a long time! Haha welcome back Okami back to writing! I understand a fight about Jacob and Alena being together when Fall and Alena should be together, but thats the storyline :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

Ardelle's P.O.V

"There, there Fall." I spoke patting him on the back while he threw up in the water. I didn't even wanna look back since now he looks skinny as Hades from all the throwing up he did for the pass 5 hours?

"I HATE BOATS!" He exclaimed before throwing up once more.

"I understand Fall, but its for your mirror." I snickered silently while patting him on his back. I looked back at Charisse, who looked disgusted at her father's domain.

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked flipping her black hair and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hm I don't know...HELP!" I exclaimed pulling her black hair leaving Fall to throw up on his own.

"What! I don't even know him that much and he is throwing up in my father's domain and you simply want me to help!" she shouted glaring at me.

"Yes, please!" Fall shouted giving a thumbs up.

Charisse walked over to Fall and looked over the boat to look at his face. He looked really weak and he didn't even move from that spot unless we distracted him.

Penelope just tied up her brown hair into a ponytail before walking over to Fall. She grabbed his partly dyed blonde hair and dragged him from away the edge. "Distraction!" she shouted dangling a piece of yarn in front of him.

All of a sudden Fall just started pawing at the string. I was just as stunned as Charisse at how easily he was distracted.

"Wow, Alena was right. He has a small attention span for a fifteen year old." Jacob commented sitting on a box.

"Its something that he gets from Apollo." I replied laughing at Fall.

While we were talking I saw Charisse and Penelope trying to get to know Fall while he was distracted so he wouldn't go running to the edge. I looked at Jacob.

"I know what you are going to say, don't start a rivalry." He said sharpening his sword.

"I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say Whats up!" I grinned.

"The sky." he replied in which I punched him for that.

"You know I hate that sort of reply when I say that greeting!" I whined while punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he replied while staring at kitty-like Fall, "since you know Fall and Alena so well, what is their relationship?" he asked me.

I was stunned for him to ask me. I didn't think he was the jealous type, but I guess I can give him some information I mean more entertainment for me, right?

"Alena and Fall have this sort of relationship where they like each other, but won't admit it then theres this one part where they act like siblings then one point they hate each other so I guess a close relationship? You have nothing to worry about." I explained. _Yea right, Fall beat the hell out of the last kid that dated Alena and he got a fine on him STILL!_

"I like your hair." I hear Fall saying to Charisse. He was petting her hair like a creep, but that made me laugh.

"My hair is being harassed." Charisse giggled petting Fall's hair.

We kept on talking for another ten minutes until the boat rocked. I looked at out skeletons boat driver and he shrugged, so I looked over the edge.

"Charisse! Theres this um...merman?" I questioned looking at the man-fish.

Charisse walked away from Penelope and Fall to go to the edge. She started talking with the merman in what seemed like fish talk so I wouldn't even bother to understand the sea talk.

"Ardelle," Charisse spoke pulling me away from hearing distance from the others. I looked at her questioningly, "Ceara was spotted on an island."

"What island?" I asked.

"Thats what he didn't know because he isn't a coordinated person and he said that she was with a boy most likely Fall's brother and they looked like a couple." she explained.

"Now how are we suppose to find Ceara and Winter when we don't know the coordination." I sighed sadly.

"Wheres a place where a couple could hang out and relax.." I tried thinking.

"Theres a place near the Sea of Monsters, the Caribbean. Its a really beautiful place and I could imagine Apollo's son being there cause of how beautiful it is." Charisse explained.

"So we check the Caribbean?" I asked.

"I HATE BOATS!" We both heard Fall shouting and then the sound of him throwing up. I looked at Charisse.

"We should get there quickly before he becomes bones." she said. I spoke to our captain and looked at Fall and I could see Winter by his side already.

"Lets get Ceara into our side again and get Winter back." I spoke sighing sadly.

**I know kinda crappy, but oh well. I tried my best, but yea all writers have weak chapters at some point right?**

**Review**

**-Baka**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like writing every day now, but I don't know why I can't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing except a few characters. Sorry if I forgot how they are.**

Winter's Point of View

I looked up at the sky which was all a light blue blur to me. I don't know what has happened in the pass hour, or maybe month? I don't know what the time, month, day, or year it is anymore.

I felt a sudden movement from my side and I looked down to see Ceara beside me, snuggling close. "Winter, we should go back inside." She whispered so softly, but with a tint of fear.

I nodded, putting my arm over her shoulder. My body is moving not on my instinct, but on someone else's instinct like my body is being controlled by some unknown force. All I could tell is, my brother isn't with me and I'm feeling abandon.

"Let's go." I whispered, carrying her to the hotel room we shared. I opened the door and set her down on the ground gently before closing the hotel door. She immediately went to her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. "Do you need anything?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and weak.

She nodded, "Some ice, the ice machine is down the hall. Don't take long babe."

I nodded and grabbed a bucket before leaving the room. I quietly made my way down the hall and every step I try to regain my body back from this robot like trance that bothered me.

I pushed the button with the bucket under the ice machine. I washed the ice drop from my eyes, but the light reflecting off the machine let me get a glimpse of my own reflection. Dead, blue eyes.

"Where are you?" I mustered up. I quietly head back to the hotel room with the bucket of ice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are we checking in a hotel!" A voice shouted from the elevator. It sounded quite familiar, but I couldn't quite recognize it out either. So I ignored it and continued my way back to the hotel room.

I looked up from the bucket of ice to Ceara running down the hall and hugging me tightly. I choked a little, "I miss you!" she shouted, sounding worried at my absent.

I had a confused, dead look. Her face turned to understanding and she kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before helping me up to my feet, "Forgot the ice," she said "just come to the room."

She started tugging my arm to follow her and I followed unconditionally. Ceara seemed to be trembling more noticeably once the voice sounded like they are getting close. I held her hand tightly like I was worried, of course I was, but this type of trembling seemed different.

Ceara opened the door and pulled me in. I turned around to look back before the door closed and I only saw through a crack, but I caught the glimpse of someone that looked like me. Fall!

Ceara locked the door and leaned against it, breathing hard. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, slapping me hard on the face the realizing what she did. I didn't react; my head was just turned in the opposite direction from the cheek she slapped.

"I was worried." I said, almost like a robot. I moved my eyes only to look at her and she had her hands covering her mouth. She was trembling even more.

"I'm sorry! Just don't sneak up on me," she whispered, kissing my stinging cheek. Ceara sighed, "Just nothing is going right at the moment."

I nodded and got ready for bed. Ceara taught me to sleep with a knife strapped to my waist in case of an emergency that somehow appears. I follow her every word and action.

She sat on the bed, mumbling to herself. I walked over from my suit case and kissed her gently on the lips, which later turned to a heated kiss for a few minutes. She was the first to pull away, "Get ready for bed, Winter."

I nodded and went to the bathroom with my stuff. I put them on the sink and I noticed my appearance after a while. My body was tired and my eyes they looked deader than my whole body, "What happened?" I whispered, hearing my normal voice in such a long time.

I slowly got ready for bed trying to remember what happened the last time before I lost myself to this robot like self. I only remember taking care of Ceara after some low lives tried to kill her, "Tch, low lives."

I walked out of the bathroom in my pajamas, my shorts and a shirt with a knife hidden behind my shirt, after brushing my teeth. I smell minty fresh, "Hey." Ceara greeted, kissing my cheek. I climbed into bed next to her, kissing her on the cheek also.

After an hour just watching Ceara plan our boat trip to the next island, she dozed off. I collected the things off her side and placed them neatly on the desk in a filing case as I do every night. I turned off the lights and left the room to go to the vending machine. It's something I'm used to, a midnight snack.

On my way to the vending machine, I was rechecking everything in my head. Our suit cases were packed neatly by the door and the plans in the filing case, "Everything set." I told myself, taking out my wallet.

When I entered the little room where the vending machine was, I saw someone. I looked up from their feet and their face seemed blurry familiar, "Ugh what do those idiots want again?" She said to herself, trying to remember something.

"I recommend the granola bar for a midnight snack." I suddenly spoke up. I cursed at myself since Ceara wouldn't like me talking to other people.

"Thanks, I should be watching those boys' diets." The girl giggled before looking at me. Her eyes widen like in a state of shock, "Winter?"

**Thanks for the very long patience. I understand that I may have lost readers for this story,but hey at least I updated it.**

**Thanks to: Icaneatpopcorn for reviewing this after such a long time for a update.**

**Review would be helpful, thankyou.**

**-Okami**


	11. Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
